Task Force Jackal
Task Force Jackal is an elite special forces and covert ops unit within the New California Republic Defense Force comprised of specialized and highly trained soldiers from different branches and units of the NCR Defense Force. The task force is made up of soldiers from various elite and special forces units within the NCRDF that are handpicked by the military leaders of the republic and tasked with dangerous, but strategically and vitally important missions. Overview Task Force Jackal is an elite special forces division with the NCR Defense Force and is made up of handpicked soldiers from various elite units such as the 1st Recon Division, the NCR Ranger Corps, NCR MOCKINGBIRD'S and other elite units. The soldiers are those that are exceptional and excede in intensitve training and as a result, the task force is made up of some of the most experienced and deadly soldiers of the entire New California Republic and have earned a reputation for being feared and dangerous hunters due to their missions. The personnel of Task Force Jackal became infamous among the rank and file of Caesar's Legion for being responsible for destroying many Legion camps and bases and leaving behind a sign of their presence, mainly organized bodies of dead Legionnaires and stolen weapons and officer helmets from decanus' and centurions. Task Force Jackal first saw action in the Mojave Wasteland fighting against the Legion and monitoring the Hidden Valley, an area on the fringe of the NCR's northeastern border that was captured by the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel in the 2260s. During the campaign, the task force took out multiple Legion bases and helped the MOCKINGBIRDS eliminate slave trails and Legion supply bases. The task force also sent undercover spies to eliminate Legion spies and collaborators deep within NCR territory and even within the walls of New Vegas itself. During the Arizona Campaign, the group earned the title of "Butchers of Arizona" due to their actions being responsible for the deaths of thousands of Legionnaires and helping topple Legion rule in Arizona. Operations Search and Destroy Task Force Jackal is often assigned search and destroy missions where they're deployed behind enemy lines or to severly contested areas where they're tasked with finding an enemy base and/or an area with high enemy presence and eliminating it. During the Mojave Campaign, members of the task force were assigned missions where they were to destroy Legion bases within mountainous areas and territories either under direct Legion control or heavily contested between NCR and Legion forces. During these operations, task force operatives destroyed multiple Legion camps and even many sizable bases where a decanus or a centurion was present at and inflicted devestating losses on the Legion forces while sustaining minimal to no types of casualties. Slave-Busting Operations Anti-slavery operations were common for the task force, especially members that were part of the MOCKINGBIRDS. Their job in such assignments was to track down and eliminate possible travel routes that were being used to transport slaves from one location to another and to locate and eliminate any locations that were housing slaves, commonly known as slave pens. In 2278, the task force successfully eliminated over 14 slave pens and eliminated 8 routes where slaves were being transported from and freed hundreds to thousands of slaves. By the end of the Mojave Campaign, over 2,348 slaves were freed due to the task force's actions. Intelligence Gathering Intelligence gathering is a major assignment that the task force is ordered to deal with. In order to counter the efforts of the Legionnary scouts and explorers, the task force deploys field agents to contested areas and maps out the location of major enemy bases, supply lines, ect and the area where it's located in so that NCR forces are able to attack the location and eliminate the enemy's presence. During sieges and prolonged battles, the task force will deploy small teams of two to four men to scout out enemy positions and allow NCR artillery companies, sniper teams, or army units to take them out, though the task force may participate in certain engagements alongside regular units if need be. Counter-Intelligence History War in the Mojave Task Force Jackal was founded on August 13th, 2277 during the early stages of the Mojave Campaign, a protracted campaign and war between the NCR and Caesar's Legion for control over the Mojave Wasteland which rested near the borders of both states. As the fighting spread to Nevada, the task force was formed to eliminate any Legion salients and bases in contested areas and later assigned dangerous missions where they were to incite revolt against the Legion in territories they controlled, but were struggling to properly hold. Arizona Campaign Midwest Campaign Pacifici Northwest Operations Operations in Cascadia Equipment Due to the high quality of its troops and the dangerous missions they're assigned with, Task Force Jackal is given some of the highest quality weapons and equipment that the NCR has to offer. Due to the nation's willingness to embrace Industrial Revival, the task force is supplied with high quality weapons and ammunition, armored vehicles, aircraft and even artillery and field guns to support the infantry. The equipment used varies depending on the mission, but there exists a standardized weapon layout and are well supplied to deal with whatever challenged the task force is assigned to deal with. Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *N99 10mm Pistol (common pistol used by engineers and auxiliary personnel) *TDI Katar SMG (12.7mm SIG, used by raiding parties and shock troops) *IMI Desert Eagle (.357 calibar, popular private purchase pistol) *SVT-92 (7.62mm Soviet, popular private purchase rifle) category:New California Republic Category:Groups